Andreas Blackthorn
Andreas Blackthorn is the daughter of Amelia and Damon, Older sister of Ava and Rose, and niece of Victoria Chamberlain and Marcus Chamberlain. She is noted as witch. She currently resides in Salem, and She is a Student University of Oregon Early Life Andreas was born on May 3 ,1994 in Salem Oregon And lived there peacefully for 19 years, with her parents Amelia and Damon Blackthorn as well as with her sister,Ava,Rose. she grow up knowing about the supernatural world. Andreas hate the supernatural world because it killed her father. Andreas doesn't get along with her mom because her wants to coven letter. Personality Andreas is a warm, feisty, and caring young woman, She is a student at university of Oregon. she is quite liberated and doesn't really let anything stop her from helping the people she cares about. She is more than ready to use her gifts and talents to help out whenever she can. She is not as conservative as her mother with regards to her powers, neither is she as mild-mannered and shy as her older sister, Ava is. As a contrast to them, she is much more emotional and is afraid to make her feelings known. However, it is interesting to note that she is much different from her novel counterpart, being less adventurous and provocative. Andreas was poised, intelligent and astute, able to decipher the psyches of even thousand-year-old vampires. She displayed a good sense of humor and a personable nature. Though she was forever in want of an analytical and logical standpoint, she was also compassionate and caring to change others Appearance The beauty of a woman is not in a facial mode but the true beauty in a woman is reflected in her soul. It is the caring that she lovingly gives the '' ''passion that she shows. The beauty of a woman grows with the passing years. ''-Audrey Hepburn''''' Andreas is a beautiful female witchd with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. She is tall with a lithe, athletic figure. She is described as "wildly sexy" and "gorgeous." Her style is natural, relaxed and comfortable, favoring an earthy color palette with plaid and floral prints. Often she pairs soft, feminine pieces with more utilitarian items made of leather or denim, such as belts, boots, or jeans. She usually wears her hair loose, sometimes with a headband. Powers and Abilitiese Andreas is a witch, as well as one of the most powerful witches of her family lineage seen. Having discovered her heritage in a relatively short time prior, her powers have developed exponentially throughout the series. Within the span of at least two years, she transformed from a simple novice in the art of witchcraft to a nearly unstoppable force capable of taking down the oldest and most powerful supernatural creatures as well as controlling nature to a great extent. Telekinesis Andreas initially channeled her power through her eyes, often by narrowing her eyelids and focusing her eyes on her intended target. She also once successfully used her power by completely shutting her eyes when in danger. As her power grew, she found she was able to channel her powers through her hands. When her powers first manifested through her hands, she lifted both a Grimlock and a small boy for a few moments without any sign of concentration. As she became more comfortable channeling her power through her hands she found herself stronger, able to send a single vampire flying by flicking her fingers. She was even able to move objects with a mere crook or twitch of one finger. Despite this, Andreas preferred to channel her power by swinging her arm widely to hurl enemies in the air for the best result, though thrusting her arm forward was equally as effective. When it came to moving lighter objects, Andreas tended to simply flick her fingers (either using just her index finger or both her index and middle fingers). Although she learned to channel her power through her hands later, Andreas used her hands before, almost strangling her ex and boss when her powers were unbound.As a little girl, she was seen channeling her power both through the eyes and through her hands but with much more control and power than Prue as an adult at that time. Telepathy Andreas possesses the gift to read the thoughts of those around her. Charles is intrigued by Andreas's power because she can read people's thoughts from a distance and what is going through their mind at that moment, and wishes to make him part of the Council guard. However, Andreas has no interest of belonging to any authority. Andreas's power seemingly comes from her dormant ability to read people as a young girl, which she hit puberty her abilities grew as to becoming a telepathy. she can hear all "voices" in close proximity with her, but has learned to block out the ones she is uninterested in by focusing on one voice or something in particular. Andreas mentions that her ability is like being in a room where everyone is talking at once. She can tune out the "voices" so that it's just a low buzzing in the background. The closer and more familiar he is to a person, the farther away she can reach that person's mind when she wants to, but can only keep track of them within a few miles. She can also telepathically experience Ava's visions and keep track of a shape-shifter's telepathic link to his pack when she is within range. However, her sister Rose is the first exception to her gift as she is shielded from psychic powers